


[vid] Hotel

by kaydeefalls



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I have to learn to let you crash.</i> Ariadne falls down the rabbit hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Quinn for looking it in many states of unfinishedness.
> 
> Music: "Hotel" by Tori Amos  
> Download: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v07mn34zuau04t3/hotelvid.mov) or [megaupload](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=NFD5BZZ0) (.mov, 61.7 MB)

**Password:** ariadne

[Hotel - Inception fanvid](http://vimeo.com/18495128) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

  
LYRICS (Tori Amos):

Met 'em in a Hotel  
Met 'em in a Hotel  
Beneath ground  
Tell me that he's missing  
Tell me this is one for  
Lollipop Gestapo

You were wild  
Where are you now  
You were wild  
Where are you now

Give me more  
Give me more  
Give me more

I have to learn to let you crash down  
I have to learn to let you crash

Met 'em in a Hotel  
Met 'em in a Hotel  
You say he's the biggest thing  
There'll be this year  
I guess that what I'm seeking  
I guess that what I'm seeking isn't here

Met him in a Hotel  
Met him in a guess world  
Guessed anyone but you

You were wild  
Where are you now  
You were wild  
Where are you now

Give me more  
Give me more  
Give me more

I have to learn to let you crash down  
I have to learn to let you crash

Where are the velvets  
Where are the velvets  
When you're coming down

You were wild  
Where are you now  
You were wild  
Where are you now

King Solomon's Mines  
Exit 75  
I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I'm still alive


End file.
